yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
SNE05/Read
At Seimine Academy - The four boys were gathering around at the hut of the school yard during their recess time. Riki, Samuru, Kamon and Bakuga were just talking about Samuru. Riki : So you knew Lynne has something in her mind but not willing to express it. Kamon : So that's why you were so into your texting yesterday? Bakuga : Since the siblings not around now, the one who worries Lynne the most is now Samuru. Samuru : A...Ah?! I'm-I'm not really that worry?!?! Just don't want her to bear it all to herself! At least, we could hear her out, that's all! Riki : Okay, okay. We got it. Kamon / Bakuga : Um! Um! Samuru : Hymph. *blush* Kamon : Hehehe. Umm?? This moment, Kamon's phone rang. He takes it out and sees from who. Kamon : Ah. It's from Clyna. Hello, Clyna? : Kamon? Great! Actually there's something that Leticia-san told us and guess what is it? Kamon : Um? : I dunno either. Anyway, come to the HQ after school okay-desu? Then, bye bye-desu! Kamon : Hey! Ah. She cuts off. Riki : What did she said? Kamon : Come to the HQ after school, Leticia seems to have something to tell us. Bakuga : Leticia-san? Riki : I wonder what is it? Kamon : Who knows until after school. school The boys went to the HQ as soon as they came out from their school. The girls also gathered there to await the boys. "What?! Go to another world?!" --- Everyone except Lynne and Samuru Leticia : That's right. I wondering if you all are agreed to go my world, Garden. Riki : Mystery~ Kamon : But, why out of sudden asking this? Syrine : If we are in Leticia-san's world... Clyna : Ah. The other demon lords might have the chance to attack. Riki : Then isn't dangerous to go? Lynne : No. It seems to be the opposite of it. Millay : Those demon lords all did said the same thing, they came to our world to eliminate us for their world sake. Lynne : They're not pulling back anything and attack whatever they want in this world. However, if we're in their world... Bakuga : I see. They might won't attack us at all. Samuru : The demon lords wouldn't want to mess their own world while they're trying to kill you girls. Millay : And also, we can strike them first, since we can go there. Leticia : That's indeed correct. However, we can't came back halfway to our goal. We must give it our all, to make Shiroyasha them realized they're wrong. The girls : Um. Kamon : Can I say that it's kinda awkward you say that when you're wearing a maid uniform? Riki : Mystery~~ Leticia : I won't force you all to give me the answers right away, but please quickly make your decisions. Genjuro : You kids better get approvals from your parents first, or else it will be problem. Okay, kids? All : Right! Lynne : .... Leticia : Uh? night The boys and girls went back to their home to think about Leticia's offer. Some of them had already decided and now discussing with their parents. One side, who has already decided to go to another world but putting on an anxious expression. Lynne : Parents...huh...? Leticia : Are you worried about them? Lynne : No. After my mother died, my father also went missing. I guessed you can say they're both gone for good. Leticia : Is it because of me? Lynne : Eh? Leticia : After you all saved me, I told everything involves to the operation I knew and saw with my own eyes to you all. You all very shocked about it. Especially you. Lynne : ... That's right. Its normal that everyone would shocked about it. The one who came from this world and killed most of Lords, the girl who wields the "Piercing spear". When you told the name of the girl, most of us don't believe. I don't want to believe either. Leticia : So are you an acquaintance to the girl? Lynne : More than an acquaintance, "Lyrné Amou"... She's my mother. Leticia : E-eh? That symphogear user is your mother and she's now...dead? Lynne : Ah. She died protecting me and left a fragment of her relic, Gungnir in my body. Leticia : I see. So that's why you all were so surprised. No wonder. But... Lynne. Lynne : Yes. What is it? Leticia : I know its late to say but still I must say. I won't kill you or your family, because you made me realized what should I really do and you'd saved me before. That's why, Leticia, the Lord of Vampire will served you till we achieved our goals together. Lynne : ...Um. Thank you Leticia but, no need to serve me or someone else, you're also a living person too like we are. So rather you serving me, we should fight along side each others, that's more like comrades would said. Because Leticia already is our friend. Leticia : Friend...me...? *Smile* Thank you Lynne. Please bear with me hereafter. Lynne : Ah. Me too. Leticia. *smile* Leticia : Let me help with your baggage. Lynne : Sure. It would be a help, thank you. day "Just after one night, all eight of you had made up your mind. Is there no changing minds?" --- Genjuro Riki : Yes! Millay : But still I don't understand why these four have to go with us too. Clyna : If you don't mentioned it. Syrine : We haven't ask Leticia why the boys are going with us yet too. Leticia : Please don't worry. Even in a world full of different kinds of creatures, as long as you all stay around me, none of them would get closer to you all. Lynne : How reliable, aren't you? Millay : Still haven't get an answer to my question yet. Leticia : If the girls are the only ones to go, I afraid they will get lonely even they're together. The boys and girls : Wh-What?! *looked each others* !!! *Looked away* Few of the agents are giggling, of course including Aoi and Sakuya. Sakuya : Oh my, oh my. Aoi : Well that's true. Lynne : Aoi-san! Genjuro : Anyway, you kids better take care of each others as well. Since the place you're heading is another dimension. Shinji : Leticia-san, please be careful and as well as taking care after everyone. Leticia : I will do my best. Well then, shall we go? Everyone : Um. another dimension "A-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" --- All except Leticia Yes. The young boys and girls are falling from the sky after they've teleported to Leticia's world. However, they never knew that they would be teleported in the sky. "Why in the sky out of sudden?!" --- Kamon "Mystery!!!!!!!!" --- Riki "Stop fooling already!!" --- Millay "Oh!! Everyone! Look below us-desu!!" --- Clyna "Eh? EH??!?!?!?? A--A--A Lake???!!!!" --- Riki "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" --- All except Leticia *Splash* One huge sound of water splash, churn the surface with a large splash. As they all soaked into the lake, who has watched the whole progress is just flying above the lake. "Ah... This is bad. I should check the coordinates first." --- Leticia Author : You [Demon Lords also have to check coordinates of the worlds before being teleported? Oh My God...( -_- 0) ] a while Riki : Jeez. That's was a surprise. Syrine : Who knew we would be fall into a lake. Leticia : I apologized. I was kinda hurry so didn't double check the coordinates. I shouldn't have teleported us on land. Samuru : Please. I rather fall into a lake than falling onto the ground. Clyna : That's game over, isn't it-desuka? Millay : At least, we're saved to fall into a lake. Lynne : Don't let it bother you okay. Leticia. At least we're all safe. Leticia : If Lynne say so. Bakuga : Wait for a minute, is it my problem or Leticia-san is okay to be under the sunlight? Syrine / Clyna : You're right! Clyna : Are you okay-desuka?! Syrine : You won't turn to dust right?! Leticia : Calm down you two. I'm fine even under the sunlight. Riki : Mystery~ But in our world, you didn't appear in daylight. Is it Leticia immune to sunlight in this world? Leticia : Sharp thinking Riki. Riki : Hehehehehe. Millay : *hit his head* Don't get carried away. Riki : Ouch! That's hurt, Millay~ Leticia : Just like what Riki just said, I am immune to sunlight in the world only because in this world, known as Garden, has a barrier covering the planet so beings like Vampires can move freely even under the sunlight. Kamon : Heh~ Garden is an amazing world I see. Syrine : So is there other kind of beings in the world like vampire? Leticia : Yes. There's a lot of different kind of species in the Garden, example beastman, celestial body like Shiroyasha and Black Percher, and also Salamander like the girl that Syrine-sama and Clyna-sama had met before, called Sandora. Millay : Heh~ Riki : They won't attack us right? Leticia : Please don't worry, as long as I'm along with all of you, they wouldn't came closer to you rather ran away. Samuru : How reliable, you are. Leticia : Please don't underestimate me, despite my youthful looks, I'm also have a title of the of the Little Garden beside being a demon lord. Lynne : *giggle* We know. So then, Leticia, where should we go then? Leticia : About that, you all, especially Millay, won't glad to see this person I'm going to introduce you. All : Huh? moments later Lynne them along with Leticia's guidance, they successfully gotten into a nearby town. They are surprised to see other kinds of beings there. They all lived together even though they are different species. "Thousand Eyes? What the heck is this?" --- Millay Leticia : This is just a branch. Think of it as a large trade organization that knows everything that is in Garden. As they went into the shop, their expression were fused with shock, surprise, and for Millay, anger. "Oh~ I was expecting you, Leticia and also you all." --- Shiroyasha "You're that damn wafuku-loli!!" --- Millay "Mm. I see. You have given what a name to call. Well, I don't have any rejections for that since my appearance like this." --- Shiroyasha Millay : You little...!! Riki : Aaah! Millay, calm yourself. We're in other world, remember?! Millay : Urg....Hymph! Riki : Sigh... Samuru : Leticia, what in the world are you doing? Shiroyasha : Leticia, just came for getting this gift card that I'm promised. That's all. Leticia then went up and Shiroyasha hands it over to her. Clyna : Gift? Syrine : Card? Kamon : What's that? Leticia : Gift, is a power can be given by anyone or natural born with it. Shiroyasha : And, Card, is a card that anyone can use it but must have to be a skilled user. Moreover, this card is one of the most rarest card that only could be found by powerful beings such as Lord and Master. Riki : Master? "In Garden, the land has seven layers, or gates, that make up its world. The Floor Masters are controllers of a layer of the Garden. They are an arrangement gift players and species have in place where an individual accepts the responsibility of protecting the peace, ensuring that lower-end communities can grow. " --- Leticia "Not to mention,the closer one lives to the center, or gate number 1, the stronger they are. Me, and Sandora, the one you have met before, as you can see are also Masters." --- Shiroyasha Leticia : Actually, now we're in the fourth floor, where the Eyes's headquarter located. Riki : Heh~ Bakuga : So does this mean that the creatures in the floor are weak or also strong? Shiroyasha : There's weak, there's strong I can say. Oh that's right, Leticia. You should better get going, your friend is waiting for you. Leticia : I see. We should go then. Thank you for the card, Shiroyasha. Shiroyasha : It was nothing at all. Then they all left the room and the shop. Shiroyasha : Fusion...huh? Hope you can save them, dear friend. through a forest "Lily!" --- Leticia A yellow fox-eared girl with tail running toward the party. She then hugs the vampire as she shouted her name. "Leticia-san!!" --- Lily Lynne : Leticia, so she is the friend of yours that Shiroyasha speaking of. Leticia : Yes. This is Lily. Lily, these people are from the other world. First introduced yourself. Lily : Yes. Nice to meet you, my name is Lily. Please bear with me hereafter. Clyna : Aw~ So cute-desu. Syrine : Its seems that she's a Kitsune. (Fox) Lily : Yes. Leticia : You sure knows a lot. Syrine : Well, is also part of some legend and folktales after all. Leticia : Lily, please prepare the preparation for them. They'll be staying in this world for a while. Lily : Understood. Now please, everyone. Please follow, I'll lead you to the place where you can live. Riki : Thank you. Kamon : That's saving us a lot. a while "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~ It's the sea! Mystery!" --- Riki Millay : Hey, you looked like an idiot you know. Bakuga : Leticia-san, that huge castle on the hill is it Leticia's? Syrine : How amazing. Leticia : It just my villa. Samuru : Villa... Lynne : Well, she is a demon lord, a high status in his world I say. Leticia : Well, since everyone just arrived to this world. What about having a day off at the beach? Clyna / Syrine / Kamon / Riki : Beach?!?! Oh yeah!! Millay : Sure carefree a lot, these four. Bakuga : Isn't it great to have a break for a while? Since four of you have been fighting Noise and facing Lords lately. Lynne : You're right. We should take a day off, and especially we've came to another world. Millay : Hymph. *blush* Well, if you all say so... Riki : Then's let have fun! "Oh!" They all went to Leticia's villa and get changed. "Yahoo!!" --- Kamon Kamon jumped into the sea, and created a splash on the surface. Splashing the water at the others who were just near around him. Millay : Hey! Clyna : Kamon! Kamon : My bad. Hehehe. Millay : Take this! Clyna : Desu-Desu!! Kamon : W-Wa-Wait!! Syrine : Kiri-chan...?! Bakuga : Alright. Now its our turn. Kamon : Take this! Then they began to splash water at each others. While, Riki, Samuru, Leticia and Lynne are on the beach watching them as they played. Riki : Hahahaha. They looked to be having fun. Lynne : Indeed. Leticia : What about joining with them? Samuru : Don't be ridiculous. Riki : Yeah. If I were there, my energy would ran out first. Lynne : *giggles* The few minutes later, the ones playing in the water finally came up to the beach and take a break. Now its near to evening since they went through town and forest and they all played at the beach but the first day they come to another world for the first time was fun, was very successful. Lynne : Today as surprisingly productive. Clyna : Yes. Syrine : I never knew that the days that were so much fun could happened again in another world. Millay : Well, I guessed we could have a day like this when we get back. Lynne : I agreed. Then a sound of grumbling stomach just filled the air, the vibe gets awkward. Millay : You should really read the air, you know? Riki : Hehehe... Leticia : It's almost time, let's get something to eat. Lily : However, the food in Leticia-san not much left... Leticia : That's why we need to fill by getting something from the the town before. Kamon : That's mean... All : ALRIGHT! LOSER HAS TO GO TO THE STORE! ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!! Lynne, Kamon and Samuru are weird looking scissors. As the others; Riki, Bakuga, Millay, Clyna, Syrine, Leticia, and Lily are rocks. Riki : Uwaaaaaaaahahahahahahaha!! Lynne, them used some weird looking scissors and they lost. Lynne : That's isn't weird. Those are the cool scissors that Genjuro-san taught me! Kamon : Mine is from my mom. But those two get along so I think... Samuru : That old man taught it. Leticia : *hands a paper* These are the things we need to buy and the shop located. My masters should used this shortcut, it would be quicker and can made it before night. Lynne : Thank you, Leticia. Then they went back to the villa and get changed again. Lynne, Kamon and Samuru took off to the town where they just went today. Kamon : Ah! Found the shop! Samuru : Surprisingly it was very close. Lynne : Hey! You two shouldn't ran so fast. What if you bumped into someone? Lynne was walking towards them, she was a few meters away from them. Kamon : Lynne should walked faster! Then the door of the shop just opened and a man came out. "Huh? Aren't you two are..." --- Man Kamon / Samuru : Huh? "Gen's son, Samuru and Himiko's son, Kamon, right?" --- Man Samuru : ...Eh? Kamon : Um... Who are you exactly, Mister...? "Why you two would be here in Garden...." --- Man Lynne : What's wrong you two, standing in front of the entrance? "Lynne...!?" --- Man "Father....?" --- Lynne Samuru : Father, you say...?! Kamon : That's mean this mister is....! Then as their eyes met, Lynne soon ran off and and leaved the place. "Lynne?!!!" --- Samuru Category:Chapter Readings Category:Symphogear Chapters Category:Symphogear Series